


On the fly

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan can’t take his mouth off Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the fly

Luhan can’t take his mouth off Sehun: maybe it’s his pink mouth, maybe the broad shoulders on his otherwise thin his figure; or maybe, it’s the risk of being caught in the pants of the jailbait dancer. Luhan can’t take his mouth off Sehun, period.

The 22-years-old singer was used to younger partners and always loved giving head, whether it was a girl or a boy, behind the bleachers or in a toilet, with other people around that might hear them. Luhan found out that he wasn’t too regretful when, a night of many months ago, he turned out some indecent proposal of one of the many homologated kids that packed the club he went to, in favor of pinning Sehun against the bathroom stall and snake a hand in the skin tight pants the maknae was clad with.

Since that time, Luhan has found himself drawn to Sehun like a magnet. He’s totally gay for Sehun and loves every minute of it, from the risk of being caught with a much younger boy to the mock innocence Sehun shows a minute before they get intimate. Sehun is the best thing that has ever happened to Luhan along with the band – they actually came together, so he can’t quite separate them.

But back to the situation at hand, the van assigned to Luhan, Sehun and Chen for the reality show they’re taking part in is stuck at a gas station in Nowheresville: while Chen is picking munchies for the trip, Luhan has succesfully convinced the mechanic to repair the engine without having to pay with their weight in money and has subsequently pulled the maknae into one of the gray and decaying stalls of the toilet.

Sehun is leaning against the creaky door, head thrown behind in bliss, while Luhan is on his knees eagerly sucking the younger guy off, enjoying the weight of the boy’s length on his tongue and the salty taste of precome. He strokes Sehun’s member with decision, licks long stripes and teases the head with a circular movement of the tip of his tongue, making Sehun groan loudly and punch the stall.

“Oh fffuck, yes, Luhan…” Sehun pants, carding his hand in Luhan’s hair to push his head and quicken his bobbing pace. The singer makes a choked yet happy noise in the back of his throat, causing vibrations that go straight through Sehun’s penis, at which the dancer hisses in pleasure and slides slightly further down the door.

“L-Luhan I’m gonna come, oh god…” Sehun warns. His heartbeat accelerates, that sensation of contraction in his guts gets almost painfully stronger and he now releases his load, eventually unable to sustain himself on his weaker knees and sits on the cold tiles. Luhan has swallowed as much as possible and now kisses the younger guy passionately, letting him taste himself.

“Love you,” he murmurs with hoarse voice.

“Love you too,” Sehun breaths out heavily but with a satisfied smirk.

Luhan helps the boy to stand up and does his unzipped pants, guiding him outside to join Chen back at the van.

“About time,” the third member scoffs, jumping off the car’s hood, “ Do we have to send someone to clean the restroom?”

“It’s no use, it was already dirty,” Luhan waves him off, his hand still linked with Sehun’s, who blushes. Ah, Luhan loves how adorable this kid is when he gets shy!

“Does the van work, now?” Sehun asks to move the attention off Luhan and himself.

“I hope so,” Chen sneers and makes for opening the door to ride shotgun, but Luhan pulls him away and forces him to the back seats.

“Ge! At least give me the chips!”

Luhan rushes to driver’s seat and ignores Chen.

“Is everyone aboard?” he asks with a broad smile, as if nothing happened.

“Ne~” the other two chorus, one less enthusiastic than the other.

And off they go, resuming their road trip across country, hoping they’re not too behind the other three teams.


End file.
